


Easter Monday Hangover

by merryghoul



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Background Relationships, Easter Egg Roll, Gen, Lunch, Public Transportation, Season/Series 04, White House, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lunch between Abby and Olivia after the White House Easter Egg Roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter Monday Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> (Background Abby/Leo.)
> 
> Will most likely be Jossed before Easter this year. I'm okay with it.
> 
> For Ladies Bingo, prompt "Minorities / Characters of Colour / Women in Canon."
> 
> For Fic promptly, prompt ["Any, any, I'm hungover and surrounded by children and Republicans. What did I do to deserve this?"](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/115699.html?thread=5471987#cmt5471987)

Abby came into the office of Olivia Pope & Associates with a plastic bag from Gettysburger. The bag had two styrofoam containers inside of it. Abby walked into Olivia's office, where Olivia was pouring over some papers.

"Brought you a salad," Abby said as she slammed the bag on Olivia's desk. "I made sure to get bacon. You're not going to protest against bacon, are you?"

"I'm not hungry," Olivia said.

"I got into an argument with Leo the other day." Abby took out one of the salads and a plastic fork, knife, and a napkin wrapped in plastic from the bag. She ripped the top of the plastic off of the fork, knife, and napkin and pulled out the napkin and fork. "I was so pissed off, I ended up drinking half a bottle of wine. Six hours later, I woke up on my couch with a hangover. And I had 45 minutes to get to work. So I pulled out a suit at random and threw it on. Then I grabbed my SmarTrip card and ran to catch the Metro. You know, you'd think people would recognize me on TV if I was on the Metro, but it seems like no one cares about me. Even Mellie got more press hanging around her son's grave looking like a homeless person.

"When I got to the White House, I remembered it was Easter Monday. You know what happens on Easter Monday?"

Olivia pushed away her salad, still in the Gettysburger bag. "I don't know, Abby. I don't work at the White House anymore."

"You never went to the White House Easter Egg Roll?"

"Why would I be at the White House Easter Egg Roll, Abby? It's kids and eggs and pop stars from low-rated television networks with the President and the First Lady. What is there to fix? And you know how much Mellie hates me. You think she wants me at a White House Easter Egg Roll?"

"Oh. Right." Abby ate some of her salad. "Anyway, the Secret Service rushed me to the White House lawn. Cyrus chewed me out for being late. I can't believe he _still_ calls me Red. So here I was on the White House lawn, hungover, surrounded by children and Republicans. What did I do to deserve this?"

"Wasn't it you who wanted to be White House Press Secretary? I understand why you took the job, but in the end, you still took the job. Now you're coming into my office to have lunch with me instead of taking it at the White House or anywhere else. If you're really that miserable, why don't you quit? You deserve to work somewhere where people know your name, Abby, not someplace where they call you 'Red' and 'you.' And Leo doesn't count."

Abby looked at Olivia. She froze. Then she closed up her salad, putting the fork in the styrofoam tray. "I gotta go." She walked out of Olivia's office as fast as she could.

Olivia sighed. She pushed the salad further away from her and returned to her papers.


End file.
